


Just One Dance?

by orphan_account



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: LMAO, M/M, Please be gentle with me, and the tag is so cold and lonely, enjoy my lovely oneshot, i am ikemarth trash, i didnt really check it, i dont know, i just said 'fuck it' and posted it here, marth and ike are lowkey in love tho, or fucking war robes, so i decided to add my own works here, their outfits are up to you, they could be wearing classy suits and ties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7261900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ike doesn't know how to properly dance. Marth wants to fix that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Dance?

Ike had no idea how to dance.

It wasn't a surprise to hear this information about Ike, as people already know that he was raised in a place where dancing wasn't your main priority. It was a surprise to people, however, when Marth volunteered to teach Ike how to properly dance. Marth insisted that it wouldn't hurt for Ike to learn something new, and that perhaps Ike could teach him something new as well in the far future. Ike wasn't complaining... Until he had to wear something fancy.

In the ballroom of the Smash Tournaments, rarely used except for welcoming parties and holidays, Marth had Ike on the dance floor in formal wear.

"Do I have to wear... This?" Ike complained, tugging slightly on the rather tight fabric constraining his chest which resulted in Marth slapping his hand. Thankfully, the prince hadn't been so insistent as to make them wear gloves. "Yes, you do. Nobody is going to dance with you like this in your usual attire," Marth scolded softly, adjusting the fabric so it wouldn't bother Ike so much anymore. "Besides, I think you look rather handsome like this."

Ike rolled his eyes and scoffed at the statement, but he couldn't help the heat flooding to his cheeks in embarrassment. "Hardly. I look like an overgrown idiot." Marth smiled slightly, and took Ike's hands. "Hush. You look as regal as a prince."

A comment built up in his throat about how he looked nowhere near royalty, but he bit back his words. Marth seemed pleased that he took the compliment.

"Now, follow my lead. Don't watch my feet."

They began moving slowly together, Marth continuing his leading role until Ike began to get a hang of the movements. Marth transferred into the following position as Ike swayed him naturally through the movements, and music seemed to flow into their ears as they moved together on the dance floor. Ike dared to spin Marth before him, and the smaller man simply laughed as Ike brought him back close and against his chest. 

"You seem to be able to dance just fine, yet it hasn't even been a day."

"I guess that watching you in the past has benefited me somehow."

"Oh? You've observed me dancing before?"

Marth continued following Ike's careful movements when he moved from his chest, their feet never colliding and their eyes on each other.

"How could anybody not? You're as graceful here as you are on the battlefield."

"An odd comparison, but I won't question it."

Ike huffed softly, and Marth's smile only widened at the noise. 

"And you're telling me to take a compliment..."

"I never spoke a word."

They continued dancing, time seeming to flow past each other too quickly before the noise in their ears faded and they slowed to a stop. Ike stared at the man before him, sunset sky eyes shining brilliantly in the dim lights of the ballroom as his own icy eyes thawed under the warmth of his gaze. Finally, they separated, and both could not deny the sudden feeling of emptiness as they left each other's space. 

"I think that's enough for today. Your outfit is probably bothering you far too much to continue."

"Now that you mention it..."

Ike began pulling at the fabric again, growling softly in annoyance as Marth hid an amused smile behind his hand. Ike tried a glare, but it only came out half-hearted as he noticed the crinkles beside Marth's eyes. 

"Would you like to continue again tomorrow, Ike?"

Marth's words were considered carefully, but Ike had already made up his mind as soon as Marth proposed the idea to him in the first place.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

**Author's Note:**

> please don't kill me I poured my emotions into this and I don't know how dancing works


End file.
